


I'm Only Sleeping

by pervinca



Category: Traveler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervinca/pseuds/pervinca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler sees something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Sleeping

Tyler is awoken from his alcohol-induced coma on the couch by the slam of the front door as it is opened and closed. Tyler wants to tell his housemates to shut the fuck up as _some_ people are trying to sleep off a little drink in here! but his tongue is too heavy and he just can't be bothered. The two men don't even notice his presence in the darkened living room, they are so wrapped up in each other. Tyler squints at the two shapes, and the moonlight coming through the window is just enough to make out what they are doing. It takes Tyler a second to realize what they're doing is making out. He stares hard, his tiredness forgotten, at his friends as they kiss and touch. Will pushes Jay's jacket off his broad shoulders and onto the hardwood floor. Will's jacket follows, as well as his shirt. 

Tyler knows he should make his presence known before this becomes too embarrassing, but there is something strangely fascinating about the scene in front of him. It is shocking - he has watched both of them mack on girls at parties before; he never would have thought they were batting for the other team. Watching this intimate moment, he almost feels... left out. Not in a gay way - Tyler Fog loves the ladies, and the ladies love him - but he hates the idea of being the odd man out in the house. His mind is swimming and he can't look away.

Jay pushes Will against the wall, and the moonlight illuminates the smaller man's predatory smile. Tyler can't believe Will doesn't see him lying on the couch, but then again the light doesn't reach his prone body and Will is far too engrossed in Jay's tongue on his collarbone to notice anything, anyway. The only sounds in the room are Will's heavy breathing and the slick kisses Jay is trailing over the his chest.

One of them - Tyler thinks it is Will - starts to unbuckle someone's belt - must be Jay's - and Tyler is very glad when they start awkwardly ascending the stairs, fumbling with each other's clothing and exchanging kisses. Having been in the same situation - with a girl! - Tyler knows how treacherous the stairs can be. Luckily, neither man falls. He really doesn't want to reveal himself by going to help his friend.

He waits for the bedroom door to shut with a click before rolling over and burying his head in the couch cushion. He will decide in the morning whether to broach the subject of their totally gay sex or not. For now, he will try to go back to sleep. The thought of his two friends getting it on upstairs might keep him up for a while. Unfortunately, of course.


End file.
